The Raven and the Mockingbird
The Raven and the Mockingbird is a Lovian fable that tells of an encounter between two birds: a raven who claims to be king and the critical mockingbird. In short, the mockingbird is just a bystander who tries to make the raven think about why he is king and what that actually means, both to him and others. When the raven is confronted with the duality between his identity and his nature he rejects the latter. It is suggested that this hubris is followed by the raven being attacked by a snake. The clear lesson in this fable states that we are ought to question our own identity, which is ultimately inferior to our nature. Origins and characteristics It is unclear were the fable actually originated. For a long time it was assumed to be an exclusively Lovian tale that found entrance when the second generation of settlers moved to Lovia. The oldest copy in modern English dates back to that period. More recently however another version of the second and third verse (along with the last two lines) was found. This copy of the fable is written in Middle English and has been dated to be over 400 years old. This new evidence suggests that the Lovian fable is an adaption or translation of an original one that got lost. The Lovian version consists of seven verses of four lines each and follows an AABB rhyming. It consists mainly of dialogue between the two characters and takes place at a forest pool (described as a lake in the last line). Most consider the fable to be of poor quality, due to the lack of a metric and its rather unconventional structure. 'The Raven and the Mockingbird' also doesn't comply to the classic fable when it comes to its rather heavy message. The fable It was early in the morning when a raven landed at the pool; He bathed in the water in an attempt to find some cool. The mockingbird looked up - she had build there her nest -'' ''and said: "good morning my friend" which startled her guest. The mockingbird saw she had surprised the black stranger And comforted him: "Don't be frightened, I form no danger. Feel welcome here and clean your feathers in my pond." Her eyes twinkled as she waited for him to respond. "Good morning", he spoke, "I am just passing through; However this pond is mine and belongs not with you." He explained: "I am your king and own all of this land just like I own the branch on which it is you stand." "How strange for I have never before in my little life heard anything of you, sir King", argued the lady Mockingbird. "No wonder", stated the raven, "For much comes with my crown. It would be amazing if in all this land I'd be renown." "We seem so alike, unknown to each other, yet you are a king. So tell me sir raven what makes you differ?", she was inquiring. The raven explained: "My title I am given through birthright. It were my ancestors who claimed for us this land by fight." "That doesn't make any sense!", the Mockingbird exclaimed, "I must conclude you are lying, you should be ashamed. One bird ruling the entire isle is simply against the play!" After those words she swiftly turned 'round and flew away. The raven was left with his thoughts, but what did she know! "Being king is my right - no game or rules are needed to show." All convinced the raven bow to drink some water from the lake But sunk in thoughts of greatness he failed to spot the snake. Category:Fable